Oh, It Is Love
by WeirdyTheFangirl
Summary: When Nagihiko left his house this morning, he certainly wasn't expecting to meet the girl he married in a past life...-...:...-..."Well that was... interesting?"..." INTERESTING? WE WERE MARRIED AND HAD TWO CHILDREN-IN A PAST FREAKING LIFE!" /AU Oneshot


"_Watch where you're going," Rimozu said simply to the stranger, Naomo. The teens had bumped into each other, falling in a heap to the ground. Rimozu, her shoulder length golden locks slightly disheveled, looked up at the purple headed boy. Naomo's heart went into over drive, as did Rimozu's…_

"_I'm… sorry," Naomo said hesitantly._

* * *

_Oh, is it love?  
From the first  
Time I set my eyes upon yours,  
Thinking, 'Oh… is it love?'_

* * *

Zooming fast on his skateboard, he could barely see where he was going. I turned around the fountain and headed back towards the trail, jumping over a stick on the ground. He felt free from all of his worries. Long violet locks flew behind him as he pushed off of the ground, gaining even more speed. He was so caught up in the cool, refreshing spring air that he could barely see the long haired blonde jogger. The next thing he knows, he's laying on the ground, and there's the ever slightest amount of pressure on his torso. Rubbing his head from where he fell in the meadow, he looked down to see a particularly petite golden haired girl. She groaned and looked up from where her head was on his chest. She had on a blank expression, which scared him. The calm before the storm. Right?

"I'm… sorry," Nagihiko said hesitantly.

"Watch where you're going," Rima said in a teeny tiny monotonous voice directed towards Nagihiko as she tried to get off of him, but failing miserably as she fell again. She looked up at him again, and this time they locked eyes. Nagihiko's heart went into over drive. She was so… beautiful… _What the…. No way. Love at first sight is bogus, right? _

Nagihiko just starred at her until he realized that she couldn't get up, "I am so sorry… Are you hurt?" Nagihiko asked, sincerity in his worried tone, as he got up on his elbows. Rima froze and her heart sped up. _What's wrong with me? _She thought. She couldn't help notice how handsome he was and how caring and smooth his voice was. So, of course, she turned her head away in a stubborn fashion and pushed herself off of him so she sat on the ground. She winced when a hot pain shot up her leg.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Nagihiko crawled over to her and tenderly began to examine her. Her red tights were slightly ripped, but her yellow tunic with orange swirls was untouched. Nagihiko felt overwhelmed with guilt as he looked up at the pony-tailed girl, "I'm so sorry! It's your ankle. I think it's… Have we met before?" he asked suddenly, his efforts in trying to keep down his feelings of major de ja vu unsuccessful. Rima hid the fact that she was rather taken aback by the question and that she did have a strange feeling they had met before.

"I don't think so," she said simply before reaching for her ankle, "What's wrong with my ankle?" she asked.

"Oh… right. Sorry…" Nagihiko turned the lightest shade of pink as he softly held her ankle. She cringed as the same searing pain was sent through her leg, "Oh, I'm sorry… I think its sprained." he apologized again. She quickly learned that it was kind of annoying; he's apologized how many times?

"Stop apologizing," she said to the indigo haired boy who was crouched over her leg as she was still lying on grass, braced on her elbows like he'd been just moments ago. He looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" He inquired in a curious tone. Rima suppressed a smile as she noticed how innocent he looked.

"You apologize too much," she let the smile slip onto her lips, much to her dismay, as she cocked her head to the side. He saw this and looked a little shocked before a small, sheepish smile tugged at his own mouth.

He let out a shy chuckle, "Oh, I'm sorry about tha—Damn it!" he scolded himself. He _did_ apologize too much. Rima laughed and looked at him again.

"You gonna help me up?" she questioned him. He nodded.

"Oh, of course," he bent over and grabbed her from under her arms and pulled her to her feet with ease, "Try and put pressure on it," he requested. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You a doctor?" she asked in a flat tone, though her eyes were curious. Nagihiko sweat dropped and shook his head while Rima balanced on one foot incredibly easily.

"I don't think I could become a doctor when I'm only 17…" he stated. Rima's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"I didn't know you were 17…" she said.

She totally knew he was 17.

"Well, I am, and my housekeeper is a nurse. I sprained my right ankle while dancing once, and she told me to put pressure on it. So I advise you do the same," he smiled warmly at her. She nearly rolled her eyes at how much he sounded like a smart ass.

"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled before she braced herself on the teenage boy. She slowly pressed down on her foot before a sweat broke out on her forehead. Her leg felt like it was gonna fall off!

"Yeah, no. My ankles broken," she gasped as she hopped back onto her unharmed left leg.

"Sprained." He said.

This time she did roll her eyes, "Same freaking difference, Doctor Phil," she snapped. Nagihiko blinked at her for a second before furrowing his eyebrows.

"What? Who's Doctor Phil?" he asked.

"Oh, you're so smart I thought you'd know. He's a doctor," she said. Nagihiko sweat dropped again.

"Yes… that was obvious," he said, "But surely he isn't from Japan, unless he isn't well known."

"He's American."

"Then how do you know about him?"

"You asked too many questions."

"You give too many vague answers."

Rima glared at him and turned away, "He sprained my ankle and all he can do is insult me. Can you believe that, Kusukusu?" Rima said to herself. Well, that's what Nagihiko thought until a small Chara appeared from her backpack. She giggled, her little clown hat flopping. Nagihiko was rather shocked until Rhythm and Temari came flying from his hair.

"Whoa, man! Tight outfit!" Rhythm complimented Kusukusu who gasped at the sight of the two amethyst haired Charas and flew to chat with them. Rima, her arms crossed and nose pointed into the air, opened an eye and looked at Nagihiko skeptically.

"You have Shugo Chara?" she asked. Nagihiko eyed her skeptically as well.

"Obviously." He mumbled.

"Well my bad!" She spat, "Come on Kusukusu," She tried to walk away but fell on he knees as she cried out in pain, "Jesus mother of *bleep bleep bleep bleep* flower pot *bleep*!" she seethed. Nagihiko quickly ran over to her. He tried to help her up but she refused.

"Come on, you can't stay down there all day," he insisted. She looked away, her eyes closed stubbornly once again, "Look, I'm sorry if what I said sounded like an insult. But will you let me help you up?" he asked, his hand extended down towards her. She heaved a great, overdramatic sigh and nodded reluctantly.

"Yes… alright," she muttered as she reached for his hand.

* * *

_It is love,  
From the first,  
Time I pressed my hand into yours,  
Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'_

* * *

As she hopped up, gripping his hand tightly, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies begging to get out. _Mashiro Rima, this is totally love-at-first-sight! _Her mind screamed.

"Shut up!" She scolded herself. Nagihiko turned to her, his very own stomach churning, as well. Honestly, he would never believe in love at first sight. Ever. But something about the way him and Rima flowed together…

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to myself…" she said, her cheeks reddened.

"You're bonkers," he chuckled. She turned crimson. He noticed this and threw a charming smile at her, causing her puff her cheeks to try and conceal the blood rushing to her face. She noticed they were still holding hands so she squeezed his hand. He looked down and turned pink himself.

"It's natural to talk to yourself!" Rima insisted, smiling sweetly. She noticed that she was smiling around him, though she hadn't been smiling at all lately, "Mashiro Rima is not bonkers!" she declared. Nagihiko noticed that she'd said her name and smiled at her.

"Rima." He said. She blushed at how it rolled off of his tongue. It was in a unique way; nobody ever said her name like that.

"That's my name… What's yours?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he chuckled. Rima sweat dropped.

She said, "Yeah, I know. That's why I asked you, you dingus."

Nagihiko laughed, "Dingus?" Rima smiled before nodding surely.

"Mhmm!" she laughed. They laughed for awhile until Nagihiko just smiled at her. She noticed his stare and turned to him, her honey eyes meeting with a pair of chocolate. She noticed how he was gazing at her. He noticed how she was gazing at him. It was gazes galore!

"Fujisaki Nagihiko," said boy muttered quietly. Rima smiled.

"That name suits you. I quite like it, Na-gi-hi-ko," she giggled. _Did I just giggle? Dear god…_ He felt his face become warm at the way she said his name. It seemed they each had their own way of uttering each others titles.

"Thank you," he smiled, "And Rima is a beautiful name… It suits you, too." He teased. She mocked being taken aback and put her free hand on her chest.

"Oh my, is THE Nagihiko trying to flirt with me?" she fanned her face.

"What? No!" he quickly put in, red from embarrassment, "I was just saying you're beautiful because you are, that doesn't mean that—"

"Calm down, Boobliaki!" she insisted, "I was only kidding." Nagihiko blinked a couple times before laughing.

"Boo… Boobliaki?" he mocked. Rima turned red.

"Well, yes… Isn't that you're last name?"

"What? No, it's Fu-ji-sa-ki!" he continued to laugh as Rima joined in, enjoying his light hearted chuckles. But he was taking in her sweet, melodious giggles as if it was a medication that he needed to survive. Dear god, he felt like he's known Rima for his entire life, yet they'd only known each other for what, 30 minutes?

"Do you think you can walk," he asked, his cheeks still forced upwards in a smile. Rima looked at him, her face pink from laughing, and shook her head.

"I don't think so…" she said.

"Well, where do you live? I'll take you there." Nagihiko insisted.

"1478 Chou Road," she said. Nagihiko nodded and tapped his chin.

"Do you have crutches to use at your home?"

"Um… yeah, I think so," she said thoughtfully, "Wait, how are you going to take me—"

"Rhythm!" Nagihiko laughed. The small purple Chara appeared and did a sideways thumb up.

"Yo, make it cool!" he said as headphones appeared around Nagihiko's neck. He no longer had control of his body as he scooped Rima in an embrace and carried her bridal style. She was about to start kicking until she noticed the warmth radiating from him and she lost all her power to talk. Blood rushed to her ears and cheekbones.

_Stupid hormones. _

"Hey, sorry about Rhythm," Nagihiko said, now having control, "Is this bothering you…?" he asked as he jumped over a brick wall.

Rima just snuggled into his chest, "Not at all…" she whispered, causing him to because red as he hopped off of a ledge and into down town. She was acting way out of character, she noticed, but hey, that's what love does to you, huh? _Hey, I'm not in love!_

But Mashiro Rima still felt like she fit perfectly in Fujisaki Nagihiko's toned chest. And he smelled rather good. Cherry Blossoms and after shave… Things were moving awfully fast; what else could it be? It had to a love-at-first—

"Is this it?" he asked, stopping in front of a huge mansion, though it didn't seem to faze him. Rima looked up and nodded.

"Yes," she said simply. He nodded once and asked if she had a house key. She nodded, her long ponytail she'd put up for jogging swaying as she handed him the key from around her neck and he unlocked the front door, walking in, "Whoa, wait! Nagihiko, what about you're skateboard?" she sounded worried. Nagihiko had totally forgotten. Good thing it was one of his less expensive ones.

"I'll get it later," he assured her.

He never saw that skateboard again.

* * *

_Oh say, 'Please do not go,'  
But you know, oh, you know that I must.  
Oh say, 'I love you so,'  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust._

* * *

After entering her bedroom and laying her on her humungous bed, he said, "Well, I guess I should go now. I have dance practice pretty soon…" he mumbled.

"Dance? You dance?" Rima asked curiously. Nagihiko nodded and swallowed before continuing.

"Its family tradition," he informed her. She nodded slowly before biting her lower lip, think if she should say what's on her mind or not.

"What time does it start?" she asked, "Do you think you could stay for awhile…?" her voice was soft and sheepish. Nagihiko smiled at how cute she looked in the state.

"Sure," he said as he pulled up a chair from her desk to sit next to her bed, but not before propping her foot on a pillow. They chatted for what seemed like an eternity and laughed quite frequently before Rima brought up the feelings they were both having.

"I know you're a stranger and all," Rima pointed out, "But me letting you into my house to stay in my bedroom and hang out with me is obviously saying something…"

Nagihiko's heart filled with hope, "You feel it, too?" he furrowed his brows.

"It depends on what you feel."

"Well… we've only known each other for about 2 hours and I feel like I've know for my entire life…" he said. Rima gaped at him.

"Yeah, that's the feeling! I feel really comfortable around you!" Rima beamed. She wasn't going crazy.

"And we've had to have met before," Nagihiko said, "I know it… We couldn't have just meant today, I feel like I know you too well…" they pondered over this for awhile until Rima snapped her fingers.

"It's simple! We knew each other in a past life," she smiled confidently, not really believing in it, but hey, it could be fun. Nagihiko nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, yes that must be it! Maybe we were married!" he said, this sudden feeling of self assurance washing over him. Rima agreed and bobbed her head.

"We must have had at least 2 kids! Get me my lap top, we have to look this up!" she pointed to her laptop that was on her dresser. He anxiously handed it to her and once she got it up and running, they began searching. After 1 hour of fruitless searching (mostly because they didn't know what to search exactly) they stumbled upon a couple. The girl was petite and small and was standing next to a tall man, smiling brightly. They looked about 25 and two young children stood in front of them. The picture came with an article about them, and how they'd established a family market in the 1930s. The girl died at age 88 and the man died at age 86. The girls name was Fugo Rimozu and the man's name was Fugo Naomo. They'd been married since they were 20 years old. In the black and white photograph, you could see the girls shoulder length curly blond hair and the man's longer dark hair. If Rimozu had died in 1993, the year Rima was born, then that could very well mean…

"THAT WOMAN IS ME OH SWEET KAMI THIS IS FREAKY!" Rima shouted, nearly hyperventilating. Nagihiko just starred blankly at the article before slowly moving his hand to press the off button. He didn't know what to say; he KNEW that Naomo was him… It all lined up nearly perfectly…

"Well, that was…" he gulped, "Interesting?"

"INTERESTING? WE WERE MARRIED AND HAD TWO CHILDREN—IN A PAST FREAKING LIFE! I don't even believe in past lives!" She shouted, still spazzing out.

"Listen, Rima-chan, I gotta got to dance practice. I'll leave my number—"

"Wait… you're leaving…?" she asked, almost disappointed.

Nagihiko frowned, "I don't want to… I have to or I'll get scolded…"

"B-but…" Rima pouted (also out of character, but they'd just found out they were married in a past life so, yeah.)

"Think of it this way, Rimozu-cha… Whoa what?" he stopped himself, gasping loudly. Rima pointed a finger at him.

"You calmed me Rimozu-chan! That mean that _was _you and me!" she said breathlessly, "This all makes my brain hurt!"

"It was simply an accident, I saw Rimozu and her name starts with an 'R', like yours, so I just slipped up a bit," he fumbled to try and explain. But Rima shook her head and looked at him again.

"D-do you really have to go…?"

"I'll be back tomorrow. I swear… Just think about this: we've had an entire lifetime together. We're obviously linked somehow, so we have all of this life together, and… Well, I never thought I'd be saying this, but we have all of our _next_ life together, too... I guess? I'll come back to see you, really. Okay?"

Rima was skeptical at first, because now she felt so attached to Nagihiko. She didn't want to leave his side, but she nodded, "Yes, okay…" Nagihiko smiled and went around standing next to her bed side.

* * *

_It is love,  
From the first,  
Time I pressed my lips against yours,  
Thinking, 'Oh, this is love.'_

* * *

He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers and just in those 5 seconds, he suddenly saw himself holding a small infant while his blond wife rocked another one. They looked at each other and smiled. Once he pulled away, he tried to keep the memory in his head, but it seemed to slip away like water down a drain. Maybe he just wasn't meant to remember his past life, and was supposed to concentrate on making memories here in this life. With Rima.

This day felt like a complete decade. He went from believing in loving over time, to love-at-first-sight, to past lives after meeting ONE girl.

Long day.

He walked out of Rima's bedroom door and looked back one more time, "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" he said. Rima, still smiling broadly from the kiss (that didn't really feel like their first kiss at all) nodded and waved.

"Bye, Nao—Nagihiko…" and with that, Nagihiko was gone and longing for the next day to arrive.

* * *

_Oh Dear,  
It's been hardly a moment and you are already missed.  
There is still a bit of your skin,  
That I've yet to have kissed._

_We'll be holding hands once again,  
All our broken plans will mend,  
I will hold you tight so you know:_

_It was love,  
From the first,  
Time I pressed my hand into yours.  
Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'_

* * *

_**I have no idea what I just wrote o_o ummmm... that was... different?**_


End file.
